narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izayoi Tsukigata
is the wielder of a sacred sword forged by humanity to protect itself from evil. She has traveled the world searching for the evil that killed her family when she was a child. She meets Kazuma and falls in love with him without realizing that he holds the thing that she wishes to purge from the earth. Background Izayoi was born to wanderers who traveled around the continent living off the land. Shortly after she was born her parents heard of a treasure found in the mountains, they paid a young girl to watch their baby for the night as they went to find it, stumbling across the ritual sealing of Amatsu-Mikaboshi into a baby. Angered by at the idea of being interrupted the man preforming the ritual slaughtered them. The young girl would eventually take the baby to the village elder, knowing that the two could not have survived in the mountains after a night a fierce lightning storms, he took the baby in as his own. As the elder raised her he trained her in the art of the sword, it being the only skill he had to offer her, knowing that eventually she would learn the truth of her parents and want to leave. It wasn't until her fifteenth birthday that the elder finally told her the truth of what happened on the night all those years ago. Though he did not know the exact details, he only knew of the legend of the evil god that was said to lurk in the mountains every hundred years. He also told her of a legendary sword said to give humans the power to fight evil, it's location unknown to everyone except for an old hermit to the east. With this knowledge Izayoi left the village carrying only a katana given to her as a birthday present. As she traveled she continued to hone her sword skills, asking each village and town she passed through about the mysterious hermit. After six months of traveling she reached a small village much like her own, when asking about the old hermit many villages pointed her to a cave outside of the village. As she entered the cave she was met by a stern old man with a beard reaching nearly to his knees. The hermit knew why she was there and offered her two options, the first being the strength to avenge her family and the second, the chance at protecting the village she had just visited, from a bandit horde that was making its way to their location. Confused at why she had to choose the hermit offered her no explanation aside from telling her that he could only grant her the power to do one or the other. Conflicted about the choices, she chose to save the village, when asked why she would let go of everything she had traveled for to save those she doesn't know, her response, "It's not about what I want to do, it's about making sure that all of those kids can grow up with their parents and not have to go without knowing them like I did." Surprised at the young girls willingness to sacrifice everything she had dreamed for to save those she does not know, he handed her a tattered sword. The unimpressive sword did not seem like much to her, but she had traveled all this way for something. Taking the blade it nearly instantaneously changed shape, taking on a western long sword with an intricate handle. Amazed at the discovery she realized that she had gained possession of the sword her adoptive father told her about. The hermit explained to her the history of the sword, revealing himself to be it's first wielder, who had been waiting for a successor, one of pure heart that the blade would accept. His time was fleeting as the blade's divine energy had been the only thing keeping him alive, but he offered to spend the rest of his remaining time teaching Izayoi the basics of the blade, before the bandits reached the village. For the next week he trained her on calling the energy of the blade, teaching her its uses and abilities. As the bandits entered the village Izayoi stood alone in their path, the hermit had faded away less than an hour ago leaving his final wishes for her to protect the people with her. Standing steadfast against her enemies she remembered the faces of the young children, their fear of the bandits taking everything from them, she ignited the blade in golden energy and with one swing eradicated the entire troop. Meeting Kazuma Years after gaining her sacred blade she learned of a young man who wielded divine seeming energy. She traveled across the sea to the Village Hidden in Storms, wishing to meet it's leader a man of great notoriety, hoping that he might be strong enough to accompany her on her mission to destroy evil. After gaining an audience with him she immediately found that she could not stand to be in his presence, his attitude and demeanor filled her with an unknown rage that she had never felt. The young man irritated her on a level that she had never imagine existed. Originally not wanting anything to do with her quest he tricked her into going with him to clear out a band of rouge shinobi who had made camp on one of the beaches outside of his village. Explaining to her that he needed to see her strength before he could decide whether or not to go with her, as they traveled to the encampment, her irritation only grew as he teased her the entire trip. As they reached the shinobi camp, they easily cleared it out, her strength surprising him and vice versa. She believed her show of strength would have convinced him to join her, as such she confronted him about it on the way back to the village. Realizing he was not going to join her she challenged him to a match, if she wins he would join her, if she loses, she will leave him alone. After a long struggle Izayoi stood defeated, unable to keep up with Kazuma's speed and powerful attacks. Exhausted from the fight she attempted to leave only to pass out, being caught as she fell by Kazuma. She awoke later inside of the castle that sits in the middle of Arashigakure, she demanded an explanation as to where she was. As Kazuma explained to her what had happened, he offered her a place to stay for awhile, as she not only recovered from their fight, but allowed herself much needed rest. During her time in the castle she grew to understand more about Kazuma, her contempt changing into other feelings, feelings that she could not explain. It was only on the last night of her stay that she finally confronted Kazuma with her feelings, explaining that she did not know what they were. Only smiling at her the young man told her he felt the same way as he embraced her and asked her not to leave. Personality Izayoi is a very kind woman, wishing to protect as many people as she can, in anyway that she can. Her kindness caused her to give up her original ambition to avenge her parents death and instead protect a village of people she had never met before. Her kindness is amplified around children, wishing to make them as happy as she can, in hopes that they will be able to live long lives with their parents, something she was unable to do. She is quite gullible as well, living in a remote village until she was fifteen she was left unexposed to the outside world until she began traveling. Kazuma was easily able to manipulate her into helping him clear out rouge shinobi from outside of his village without her thinking twice. Her isolation from many social norms has caused her to have a lack of understanding over emotions such as love and affection as she had never felt them towards anyone until Kazuma. This also causes her to randomly blurt out her feelings and aggressively tell others how she feels. She has an extreme unrelenting side to her personality, unable to take no for an answer, she challenges anyone who tells her no to battle, in hopes of beating them and forcing them to say yes. Kazuma comically believes this childish behavior to be the cause of her innocent nature. In battle she expresses this side of her regularly, taking massive damage and refusing to fall, unable to let herself be beaten for any reason, she is known to fight until she is on the verge of collapsing. There is also a delicate side to her personality, a side revealed by Kazuma who after admitting her feelings to has continued to make her show more of this side. Appearance .]] As a child, Izayoi was of average build, her scarlet hair drawing attention from most onlookers. Her kindness always showing on her face as she smiled at everyone who glanced in her direction. Her hair laid down across her face framing it with bangs that would occasionally cover one of her eyes. She wore nothing but the rags her parents threw together for her, as they had no money to purchase actual clothing for her. As an adult Izayoi is tall with a slender figure meant for acrobatics. Her red hair is said to be the most notable thing in her appearance still yet, which causes many to believe her to be from the Uzumaki Clan. Izayoi is often teased by Kazuma at how often she changes the style of her hair and dress, though she still prefers to let her bangs fall over her eye. Due to her changing the clothing and armor she wears so often, many find it hard to give a real description of her. Even so, her favorite armor is a simple breastplate with a short skirt comissioned by Kazuma to be made by the blacksmith in Arashigakure. No matter her changing styles of armor and clothing the one constant is her blade the Shōten which she keeps by her side at all times. The blade having the special ability to shift it's form to fit Izayoi's needs is a good fit with her tendency to change her appearance. Abilities